Vampire Kisses A Short Story
by MyGreatPerhaps
Summary: This story is about one night when Jameson goes on a date with Ruby White. Alexander and Raven are left alone. What will happen? Read, review and find out! Don't read if you haven't read Royal Blood.
1. Chapter 1

My own story of the Vampire Kisses Series. Although, I use the characters. I **DO NOT** own anything.

**Vampire Kisses**

I walked quickly to the mansion after dinner. The sun was almost completely gone except a small sliver of pink above the horizon. Even though I thrived in the dark, I still liked the view. I pause to stare at it. It sunk down until it disappeared. I continued on.

I knocked on the door right as Jameson unlocked it.

"Hello, Miss Raven." He smiled warmly, "Alexander will be down soon." This was the normal procedure. I always was anxious to get here as soon as possible.

Taking a seat in the drawing room, I flipped through a couple of very dusty books; most of them were on Romanian history. Maybe someday Alexander would bring me there and we would tour the country and see his parents home. I always thought that a covenant ceremony would be best in the cemetery, but Romania seemed so much better. Alexander would be proud to bite me in his home country rather than in boring Dullsville.

My thought process was broken by a familiar presence.

"Hello." That was all he said as he slowly made his way up my shoulder to my neck with small kisses. I giggled like crazy as his soft lips touched my skin.  
"Hi!" I choked out between giggles while trying to turn around.

Then Alexander straightened out. I turned completely to see what was wrong and saw Jameson enter the room. He had his coat on, and a bouquet of red and white roses.

"Please excuse me Alexander, Miss Raven." He nodded to us, "I have a date with Miss Ruby this evening and shall be out later than usual. I hope you will find something to eat?"

"I can fend for myself tonight Jameson, don't worry." Alexander said kindly.

Jameson smiled his skinny-tooth grin. "Well then, I will be off. Have a wonderful night."

He walked out of the room a little faster than usual.

I stood and ran up the stairs to Alexander's room when I heard the front door shut. Alexander chased right after me. His door was slightly ajar, and it flung against the wall as I stormed through. My knight of the night caught up to me, grabbed my waist and flipped me around on top of him as he fell on his bed.

Alexander started to really kiss me.

It started out sweet, unbearably sweet. Then it turned to straight passion.

I gasped for air after awhile and he didn't let me go for long. He rolled over so I was lying on top of him.

"This is very…different." I struggled to find words.

He laughed. "Sorry, am I going to fast for you?"

"No!" I blushed as I smothered him with another kiss.

"Good to know. I missed you all the time." I had to stay home all week because I was grounded for my detention. It was about a mean comment to one of the pradabees. She deserved it and she knew it.

"Hmmm," I couldn't speak again I was busy.

We continued lip-locking for a couple more minutes. Alexander stroked my face as I fingered his dark locks. He started to slowdown in pace and I wanted to keep going. So I did something I've never done before.

I slowly traced his razor-sharp fangs with the tip of my tongue. It had the opposite affect.

"Raven," he moaned as he gently pushed my face back. We laid there in silence next to each other for a long moment.

I got up and sat in the windowsill without talking.

Alexander sighed and came up to me. "I understand that it's hard to remember the fact that you're dating a vampire. But you have to try. You don't want to get near these," He pointed to his, larger than normal, canine teeth. "Even if you'd like to be apart of my world, I'm a danger to you."

"I know," I muttered. He hugged me close.

We cuddled, without saying word until Alexander's stomach rumbled.

"Since Jameson is gone, I'm going to have to find something to eat." He took my hand tightly in his. "I hope you don't mind."

We paraded down the staircase like a gothic king and queen- in black combat boots.

"I hate having leftovers," He groaned, "but it will do."

I felt useless. "Sorry, all I can make is cereal."

Alexander dug around in the ancient fridge. I wondered if they had a blood bank inside the house.

"Why don't you just drink blood?" I blurted, speaking my thoughts out loud.

He gazed at me hungrily, and then quickly looked back at the food, without answering.

"Never mind, I shouldn't have asked." I stared at the floor.

I cold finger tilted my chin up. I looked at him. "I will eat later, don't worry."

"No, really, sorry I asked. Eat-" I objected.

"Not now." He said annoyed, cutting me off.

Once again we made our way up to his room, but Alexander excused himself for a moment. I grabbed a box of votives and candles- from my raven-handled drawer- and placed them around. After that I tidied the rest of the drawer, organizing it, which was something I never did with anything.

What was bothering him so much?

I finally sat and waited for him to come back. I figured that if I went looking for him, that wouldn't help his mood.

The moonlight streamed through the window. It was faint but still powerful in its own way. There was nothing moving about tonight, everything was peaceful around the mansion, making it relaxing.

Alexander opened the creaky door, and made his way to sit next to me. I crawled into his lap.

"Sorry I made you mad." I apologized.

"It's okay. Your question just caught me by surprise." He told me earnestly, but I could sense there was another thing that he was holding in.

"Please tell me what is wrong." I pleaded

He took a shaky breath. "I-I-I can't."

I could feel my face drain of blood in terror. "Oh no, did your parents change their minds? Are you going back to Romania?

"No. That's not it." He shook his head.

"Please tell me!"

"Raven, you can't help me. This is something that you wouldn't understand because you're human." He lashed out, saying the last word harshly.

Tears filled up the corners of my eyes. "Yes I could."

He ran his hand through his hair and took mine hand, before starting. "It's hard to explain. Being a vampire has its challenges. We have a basic diet- you already know what that is. We only needed so much of it. But lately, my…." He paused. "Appetite has….grown. I had already eaten before you got here. I don't know why this is happening."

This wasn't what I was expecting to hear. I just stared at him.

"Couldn't your parents help you?"

"No," he snorted. "I already talked to my father; he said 'You're a growing boy, Alexander. Things are going to change. This is nothing to worry about'. He doesn't realize that this isn't normal.

"I wasn't joking when I told you I was a danger to you. I will always be, but this is extremely dangerous right now. You shouldn't even be here."

He gazed at me. His eyes were sad, intelligent, dreamy; lonely. I felt so bad for him. While I had a human friend and human parents to help me out with my problems, Alexander had no one.

I wasn't going to go anywhere, even if I was in danger.

"I'm sorry."

He smiled slightly. "For all the things to be sorry for, you shouldn't have to be._ I'm _sorry for what I said before. Can you forgive me?"

What an ovious thing to ask. "Of course,"

He gently pressed his lips to mine in reply. Alexander's cool fingers raced up and down my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling me closer to him.

After a while he started to stroke my face and hair. Then, Alexander turned over, so he was hovering over me with no weight. As he pinned my arms down, he pressed his velvet lips to my throat. I could feel something sharp graze at my skin, but not breaking it. I was in heaven. More than that, I felt as if I was part of the underworld; flying even.

"I love you." I told him with as much love as I could manage in a whisper.

It took him a moment to respond. "I love you." I couldn't speak again; I was too overwhelmed with feeling.

This time instead of slowing down, Alexander didn't stop. When we broke away to breathe he just took my hand or my shoulder and kissed them. Soon he rolled over, again, pulling me top, not minding_ my _weight at all. I felt his silky black bowling-shirt under me and got a stupid idea.

He still seemed to be moping from earlier; I needed some way to take it off his mind.

I slowly unhinged my hold around his throat, and made my way down to the top button of his shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

I moved my hands so slowly he didn't even know what I was doing as I got halfway down his shirt buttons. He still caught me.

"Raven," He scolded sternly, clasping both my hands in one of his.

"Yes?" I questioned, trying to be seductive.

His eyes questioned_ my _sanity while sitting up instantly, making me straddle him. He didn't notice.

"What…" His words came to a halt as I kissed slowly along his jaw line up to his cheek. Alexander's face was cold as his hands but as I made my way, I could feel the skin under me warming quickly.

I was blushing as well as I gently kissed him on the mouth, tugging on his lower lip.

He couldn't help but moan.

There was no rational voice in my head. The one that should be saying, 'Get away! You're making out with a hungry vampire!' was gone. All that was in my mind was my victory of winning. I knew where this was going. Trevors surprise on my sixteenth party, turned out to be the best revenge I every had; not the best intimate moment. That could be with Alexander. Right now. We were all alone with no parents or creepy butlers to hear us.

I shiver of pleasure raced down me spine.

I finished those last buttons, before he could possibly stop me.

Alexander was beautiful. He didn't have a big muscle build like Trevor, but his body way well toned and slender. His chest was paler than any other part of his body, smooth as marble. No matter what, he was perfect.

I trailed my hand down his stomach trying hard to memorize every groove and curve. Alexander shuttered were my warm skin traced his.

I pushed him down, while I stayed upright. I got my shirt almost off, but was still stuck on my head, when he grabbed my arms restraining me from going any further.

"No," Alexander voice was hard. I couldn't see his reaction. I started to feel awkward because half of my body was exposed and he was probably staring right at it.

"Uh, Alexander…" I started trying to break free.

"Raven, no-"

I exhaled sharply. "I can't see!"

"Oh," he said embarrassed, and let go.

I pulled my shirt down again, looking him straight in the eye. His face was even redder than before.

"Why not?" I demanded, my anger flaring rapidly. "I love you. I want you. Isn't that enough?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Raven for the last time, this _isn't safe._ I love you too, but_ we are not going to do this_."

Tears flooded my eyes making my breathing hitch.

"Raven?" He whispered again, for I had looked away. "It's okay…" Alexander trailed off in horror because the moister in my eyes spilled over sending me into a down spiraling sob. My mind traveled around the stupid reflective reaction that no one wanted me or wanted to be with me.

The rejection was strong. It made me want to run out of this very room and never come back.

I cringed away from him slinking to the opposite side of the mattress and curling my arms around my knees.

"I'm so-so-sorry." I apologized.

Alexander still started at me in shock as I struggled to control myself. I didn't know what came over me. My human hormones were to blame.

**Ha ha very short. Still rattling my brain for the rest of the night between the two. Don't worry I won't forget to do it!**


	3. Author's Note Please Read

NOTE:

Hi! I'm so excited that everyone loves my story! I know that you girls (Or guys) probably have stories that are popular, but no one has every liked my stories this much! Maybe it's because there is only limited amounts of V.K stories. I'm so happy that I could add to it! Thanks for every review and subscription to my story, otherwise I wouldn't continue with it.

I actually put this *chapter* up because quite frankly, I'm stumped. I know I should have had the whole thing planned out, but I just came up blank for the rest.

Tell me what you'd like to hear next. I will try my hardest to fit every suggestion in. Send me a message or tell me in a review. Would you like for Alexander to disagree and continue to reject her or would you like for Raven to conjurer all? I could update sooner if I had some more suggestions. You don't _have _to, but it would be greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 2 APOV

**Ha! Really short! But as requested, it is in Alexander's point of view. I'll probably be adding to it though. I just wanted to give you people something to read till I continue with the rest. Happy reading!**

Raven released her grip around my neck. I was too lost in feeling every line of my body pressed against hers to realize exactly what she was doing. But she slipped up, her hand brushing lightly over the skin I never exposed. Then I knew what she was attempting by stripping me out of my clothes.

"Raven," I frowned, capturing her hands.

"Yes?" She asked seductively.

I forced myself up, glaring at her. She looked up through her dark eyelashes, casting light shadows across her face. Her eyes held mine with too much intensity, making me seduced by her beauty, the way she wanted it.

My minded tried to form coherent thoughts. "What…" I trailed off slowly. Raven had begun to peck along my jaw line. By the time she reached my cheek, they were both flushed.

She kissed me again, her lips pulling at my bottom one. I could not control the moan that came from my throat afterward.

Some man I was. I shouldn't let her have so much control over me! She was too tempting for her own good; especially to a vampire. Her blood seemed so much more appealing now.

Raven quickly yanked out the rest of my shirt buttons. I didn't mind anymore, I was too entertained by her scent. It danced through my senses, compelling me to do what I was made for. What my kind was made for.

My fangs came down from my gums, growing longer and sharper. I suddenly wanted to scope her up and make her mine, body and soul.

Her warm hand trailed down my stomach making patterns, and touching every inch of my body that she could.

I shivered with pleasure.

I could almost imagine how warm her blood would be, flowing down my throat…

Raven pushed me down on the bed again, while she sat up, struggling to take her shirt off.

_"This can't happen! Get a grip!"_ I told myself snapping out of my trance.

I franticly restrained her arms, closing my eyes in frustration.

"No." I said voice hard.

"Uh, Alexander…" She struggled around.

I sighed. "Raven, no-"

"I can't see!" She huffed.

"Oh," I muttered awkwardly and released her.

She instantly covered herself up. Raven looked me at me, eyes blazing and cheeks red like mine. "Why not?" She demanded. "I love you. I want you. Isn't that enough?"

Yes it was. But it wasn't right. She was human! I was so close to taking her right then. There was not one rational thought in my head at that moment. I could have killed her.

I shook me head, clearing my thoughts and closing my eyes again. "Raven for the last time, this _isn't safe._ I love you too, but_ we are not going to do this_."

Raven took a shaky breath. I glanced at her. She eyes were filled with moisture.

"Raven?" I whispered trying to make her look at me. "It's okay…" I stopped myself because she erupted into a heart-wrenching sob.

I just sat there with no clue on what to do. How would I comfort her? Before I knew it, she had cringed away and slunk to the other side of the mattress, folding into a ball.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried as I stared at her.

Oh, boy.


	5. Chapter 3

I sat and cried for awhile, tears flowing relentlessly, till I finally fell unconscious. But soon, I could feel something cool pick me up while another wiped the salty moisture from my cheeks. Opening my eyes wide enough, I saw Alexander tucking the bed's sheets around me. He didn't notice my ogling. His lips brushed against my forehead then he turned and walked out the door. Then I finally succumbed into full unconsciousness.

When I awoke, the moonlight was still present in the room, stronger and brighter than before.

I sat up glancing around.

"Are you okay?" Alexander asked anxiously. He was sitting next to me on the edge of the bed.

"What happened? How long have I been asleep? What time is it?" I questioned, disoriented.

He gave me a funny look. "You were…crying and pretty much passed out. You looked extremely tired. I decided a little nap wouldn't do you any harm."

Everything flooded back to me. The feelings came back as well. I mumbled an incoherent "Oh". I could feel the tears coming in the corners of my eyes. As fast as I could, I scrubbed the betraying wetness away.

Alexander cupped his hands over my soiled cheeks and chin. "Please do not cry again." He pleaded quietly. "_Please don't_."

His thumb stroked under my eye with the lightest of touches. The tears still came.

Alexander scooped me up, cradling me into his chest. "Raven, I really do not see the reason for all of this!"

I sniffled. "That's because you don't understand what it's like to be rejected."

"You're right, I don't understand. That's because I've never loved anyone as much as I love you." He murmured softly. "How would you expect me to? I didn't think I would need to hold you back like this!"

"Then don't hold back." I challenged.

He let out a strain humorless laugh. "I have to."

"So you don't want me." My instincts were right. He didn't want me that way. Why?

Alexander chuckled again. "You're making this incredibly difficult, Raven, and blowing this out of proportion.

Now I was mad. I wriggled out of his embrace, and he didn't refuse. Picking up my combat boots, I headed to the door and raced down the grand staircase. I quickly tied my boots and walked to the front door. Just reaching the door handle, a sudden crash startled me. Nothing appeared to have moved. I turned to open the door again a found Alexander blocking the way, his arms crossed.

He sighed. "Raven, what are you doing?"

"Leaving,"

In the blink of an eye, I found myself pressed against the wall. Alexander's hands pinned me there.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

The way he said it like that, it made me realize something. Why was I doing this? I was acting like a complete brat. He loved me. Of course he did. He always told me that. But there has to be another reason why he rejected me. This couldn't just be about my safety, or was it?


	6. Chapter 4

** Hi guys! I have some bad excuses for why I haven't updated in a LONG time. Sorry. Okay number one: I was just finishing up my school year, and it gets very busy. Number two: I had a death in the family, yes I know you're probably sorry but don't worry about it. Number three: I lost interest and started on my other stories a little more. So sorry (again) I know I've disappointed you guys, and this chapter won't help much. But enjoy as much as you can :)**

This was certainly a…twist to our evening. I knew Alexander was shy, but not _that _much.

"I'm sorry," I started, trying to catch his eye. "For like the fifth time tonight. Would you understand if I said I was only mortal?"

He smirked.

"But I was wondering…?"

He kissed my neck softly. "Yes Raven?"

"Could you possibly be…are you…because..." I trailed off, thinking about how I could approach this subject. The only way I would figure out the mystery was if I asked him. So I forced the words out quickly. "Are you….nervous to make our relationship a little more, physical?"

His brown eyes, suddenly wide glanced at mine and right back down before I could see his reaction. Alexander moved my hair so his mouth could reach the skin behind my ear.

A short bark of laughter came from my lips before I could stifle it. "I'm right, right?"

Alexander didn't answer.

"I am!" I shouted. I pushed him away playfully, so he wouldn't hide his face. "Why are you nervous?"

He sighed dramatically. "So what if I am? Are you?"

"No, not yet,"

"Raven, I already said, not tonight." He told me sternly.

"Alexander, this is something I'm willing to share with you." I whispered moving closer, kissing his cheek. "Can we at least…_try_?"

His eyes closer slowly when I pulled away to look at him. "Do you realize how…utterly tempting you're making yourself? My little seductress."

I giggled. "Please, Alexander?"

My fingers raked his still non-covered chest when he groaned. "I don't want to hurt you…"

"You won't. Besides if you were to…hurt me, then I wouldn't mind. It's what I want. Please, please, please, _please_?"

His eyes opened, and I saw a new light in them, but not a bad one. He groaned again, grasping my jaw to meet his lips with mine. He was not gentle; anticipation was present in the force he used.

My body shivered with pleasure and I tightened my grip on him.

Alexander slammed me into the wall behind us, hands roaming everywhere. I gasped at the sudden knot in my stomach at the movement.

Unable to wait any longer, I hopped up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He grunted, trying to keep me upright by placing an arm under me.

It felt so _good_. Fire danced through me, igniting at the slightest touch. My body was already overheated. I broke the kiss, gasping for breath. Alexander shifted so he could softly bite my neck and shoulder.

My tongue traced the shell of his ear. "Can we go upstairs?"

Alexander didn't answer. Instead he started walking to his room in a frenzied pace. He threw me on the bed, shut the door, threw off his shirt and pounced on top of me again. I rolled over so I was straddling him like before, so it was easier to rip off my shirt. I looked at him for permission, making sure he wanted to go for it all the way now.

Chocolate eyes stared at me with anticipation again. I took that as a yes.

His hands instantly started to touch me. His fingers creped across my stomach to the valley between my mounds and back, making a small circuit. Alexander wasted no time. His hands reached behind my back, trying to unhook my bra.

It was then I knew that I won and that this was going to be a _great_ night.

**Ugh, I know this ending sucked. I'm really, really, sorry about that. You see, I'm much too young to continue from here. I'm amazed I wrote a story about this particular subject. But since I read the Twilight Saga, I wanted to look into what Alexander and Raven would do. I might write about the morning after…but Raven won't get pregnant! Don't worry. Thanks for everything, I don't deserve it of course…Thanks!**


End file.
